Chaotic Cries
by TabooElf
Summary: Life was dull, boring. Disgusting. That is, until something fell in my hands, leaving me another player in the game L and Kira had created. Fate must have liked me, becaue what's more beautiful than Chaos? OC/?
1. Prologue

**I freely admit to feeling like a total psycho whilst writing this, but it was so fun XD Yes, Tabitha is a mental case. Yes I freaking love her. She's so... screwed up. My inner sociopath 3**

**Disclaimer: Dun own anything but the Chaos poem thing and Tabitha**

* * *

><p><em>A few days ago<em>

_In a land very close_

_There was a young girl_

_Brighter then most_

_Her smile could make bright_

_A dark dreary room_

_Her shining tears_

_Held the impact of a monsoon_

_You'd think she an angel_

_You'd think her a saint_

_Yet if you saw her inner self_

_You'd scream before you fell faint_

_You see, the little angel_

_Oh so kind and bright_

_Is naught but a demon_

_Killing in the night_

_Watch out, you can't flee_

_Your life shall be lost_

_Maybe one night you'll fall_

_Screaming "Chaos, Chaos"_

* * *

><p>Me? Well, I was a normal girl. Outwardly, that is. No extraordinary intelligence, I got A's and B's, I wasn't ugly nor was I too beautiful. I wasn't short nor tall, thin nor large. Just me. My name was completely normal too – Tabitha Smith. Of course, that was my adoptive name. I was an orphan technically, though my adoptive parents were respectable citizens.<p>

My mother was a house-wife, my father a steady businessman. We had a dog named Kori and a cat named Hulu that I loved more than anyone or anything.

My life was completely ordinary. It was utterly boring.

In the same way, that life was a lie. I may smile politely, hang out with people who call me a friend and do my chores, complain ever so often because its suspected of me, yet that Tabitha is a front.

I see life as a game. My mask is my technique to win it. Completely underestimated, so its easy to surprise people, though humans are a rather stupid race in general though I technically am one of them. I purposely don't do perfect on my quizzes, though it's technically not my fault that I was born with a photographic memory. I retain all knowledge I see, read, hear, taste, smell, and feel. So, yes, I am rather smart if you want to label me.

Some people would say I was psychotic. When I heard about Kira from my "friends" at school, I gasped and said how horrible it was, but when I got home I collapsed on my beg and began to laugh hysterically. Oh how fun, how much more interesting life would get! Kira was already brightening up my day. I was almost tempted to do what I had already dreamed of in the back of my mind – murder another human being, maybe get caught. What way is more dramatic to go then be killed by Kira?

I've always wanted a dramatic death.

Yet I held back, smiling to myself at each knew name on the news. I still comforted my "friend" Angela when her uncle who had been in prison died of a heart attack, while I was actually doing everything I could not to laugh.

I admired Kira, and L too. I found what Kira was doing was fun, but at the same time L was an interesting player in the game they had created. I wanted nothing more then to become a part of it.

I wondered, if I was Kira, would L be able to catch me? Possibly not, I was an average person, standing out in no way once so ever. Yet still, having everyone know my name as Kira... what a dramatic way to exit the world.

Still, those dreams were only that – dreams. Until something fell in my hands, leaving me another player in the games L and Kira had created. Fate must have liked me.

Because whats more beautiful than Chaos?

* * *

><p><strong>BWAAAAAAAAAA~ Haven't completely decided on her appearance yet, though I have a few things I want to add but there a little cliche . Sigh.<strong>

**Song of the Chapter: Hirari Hirari - Hatsune Miku**


	2. Chapter 1

**Holy hell, I love writing this but I feel like I'm insane by doing so. In this chapter there is a part that switches between Japanese, English, German, Spanish, and Chinese. The translation is at the bottom :3**

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

**Bree Renee: I'm glad you though so ^w^ Thanks for being first reviewer! 33**

**WARNING: There is GORE in this. Not descriptive, per-say, but if you dislike gore or mildly dark themes, I'd suggest skipping them. **

**Dislclaimer: If I owned Death Note, it wouldn't be popular, seeing a I'm a thirtee year old gir with waaaay too much freetime.**

* * *

><p><em>Blood it drips<em>

_From a crack_

_Resting upon the ceiling_

_I can't help but wonder_

_Who's blood it is_

_And what they must be feeling_

_Are they happy? Are they afraid?_

_Were they shaking in terror _

_As they counted down the days?_

_Maybe it was sudden_

_And they didn't plan at all_

_Either way someone just died_

_Directly down the hall_

* * *

><p>Everything started almost a month after the Lind L. Taylor incident. For me, that is. I can't speak for anyone else. My mother had asked me to go to the grocery store and pick up some extra sugar because she had run out. Our neighbors were eating dinner at our house like most Friday nights.<p>

We lived in Indiana, in a nice suburb with middle-class families. Our house had four bedrooms and was two stories tall. Nothing interesting.

I was only about thirty feet away from the store's doors when it happened. There was a near hypnotic pull to a black object laying on the ground in a nearby alley, pulling me over without even realizing I had done so. I crouched down, gingerly picking up the notebook.

"Death Note..." I murmured to myself, thumbing through the empty pages that seemed to be made of some type of parchment. A notebook of death? Sounded interesting. I'd look at it more later. I unzipped the purse I had become accustomed to carrying around, a small brown one that I kept the bare necessities in, slipping the book in and zipping it up until returning to the task at hand.

The Death Note didn't cross my mind until later that night. I wouldn't call myself an insomniac per-say, but I was always a night owl. I could fall asleep if I wanted to, sure, but I enjoyed spending four or so hours every night without the carefully placed mask of Tabitha interfering with what I wanted to do. I didn't have to read Twilight and talk about what guy was the cutest – because honestly, I'd yet to meet a guy that even remotely interested me. Or a girl for that matter. Perhaps I was asexual.

I could read Stephen King books, laughing when each new person died in fun new ways, and if I wanted to talk to anyone I'd log onto my deviantart account. The only people I was remotely interested in actually talking to were generally people as... different as me. They were much more tolerable then the pathetic people I had met face to face.

In those select hours my parents assumed I spent sleeping, I would log onto my laptop with Hulu in my lap and Kori at my feet, hairband out of my soft black tresses, instead tucked behind my ears. I didn't have to wear those stone-washed jeans tucked into fake-fur boots, along with an Abercrombie shirt covered in so much perfume it made me want to vomit. I could wear loose black athletic-shorts and a white shirt three sizes too big with sleeves that went well past my hands.

From 10:00pm to 2:00am I was simply me.

Tonight, after going through the motions of saying goodnight to both my mother and father, I changed into my pajamas and climbed onto my bed, clad in simple blue comforters, contemplating what I wanted to do. I could check and see if my newest poems had gotten any comments or start reading that new book I had bought on my kindle, "It." At the thought of the book, I recalled the mysterious object I had discovered in the alley.

Climbing out of bed once more and earning a scowl from Hulu as I dislodged him, I grabbed my purse, taking out the notebook and thumbing through it again until I reached the inside of the back cover, filled with what seemed to be rules.

**1. The human whose name is written in this note shall die.**

**2. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.**

**3. If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.**

**4. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.**

**5. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.**

I froze at this. I wasn't stupid - actually I was rather very smart. I understood what this meant. If this was in fact real and not designed by some crazy Kira fanatic, then Kira was probably in possession of one of them.

"Die of a heart attack..." I whispered, eyes wide with unconcealed excitement. I had to try it. I had to know if it would work. Quickly opening my laptop, I typed in the complex number combination before opening Internet Explorer. Typing in the local news' website, I turned on the live feed.

It was a weather forecast, done by an overly perky woman with blonde hair that definitely wasn't natural. I picked up a pen from my bedside table, glancing at the name plate on the desk in front of her. I waited for her to turn around, easily memorizing her face before I began to write.

_Amelia Brewer suddenly pauses in her forecast at 10:12pm, grabbing the pencil from her desk and stabbing herself in the throat with it, before dying of blood loss three minutes later._

Smiling, I began to chew on the cap of the pen I had written with, glancing at the time on my computer.

"5...4...3...2...1." I said, counting down. Amelia broke off in the middle of her sentence, her eyes looking glazed over.

"Amelia?" A voice called from behind the camera. Suddenly, the blonde grabbed the pencil, stabbing it into her jugular with a shriek. Blood splattered all around her and all over the lens of the camera. I could hear the screams of the people on the set and watched as the video turned black.

I couldn't move, not sure what was more surprising; the fact that I had just seen a woman died, or that I had caused her death. Maybe it was the fact that it felt _so damn good_.

A hysterical laugh tore itself from me and I quickly muffled it with my hands. I laughed so hard my eyes pricked with tears.

Was this how Kira felt? Because it was obvious now – Kira had a death note. I couldn't blame Kira for all the people he had killed if that was what he felt with each written name – that rush, that shock, the power.

In that moment I knew I could do anything. With a simple scrawl I could kill the president, or a celebrity like Britney Spears. But I wouldn't become a copy-cat Kira – no, that was much much too boring. I had a love for dramatics, might as well use them.

There was no justice in our world – humans killed humans, animals, and the earth. We polluted, coveted, lied, and hated. We were an awful race. We were unnecessary. And I could kill them all, strike panic and fear into the souls of everyone.

It would be pure and utter Chaos.

My eyes lit up as I thought of that, and I quickly logged onto Youtube, creating a new account, a deranged smirk on my face as I did so.

**X.x.X**

It wasn't often that L didn't know what to do. He was a proficient man, a genius, and he was well aware of the fact. Yet a simple video, a simple viral video just made his life that much more complicated. For the seventh time that hour, he replayed the simple video. A distorted voice rang out of the speakers, a simple smiley face as the video background.

_"Konnichiwa. Hola. Hello. Hallo. Ni-Hao. Watashi wa Chaos. Yo no soy dios, ni soy justicia. I am a simple human in the disgusting world we have created. Ich habe die Macht von Kira, obwohl ich keine Moral haben. Wo keyi, bing hui sha si renhe ren, wo xiang yeshi. Weisheme ne? Because Kira and L have created a game I wish to play. For L, I can and will kill anyone that meets my fancy. With Kira, I am just another one of those criminals you wish to kill. I also know of the power you use to murder._

_I wonder who will win this game, and how many will die because of it? Times ticking._

_Chaos loves you."_

Chaos's account had only once video, but it was bordering on a million subscribers after a day. This Chaos player had already set up a blog too, and it quite honestly disturbed him. He wrote it as if a journal entry, already listing the people he killed. He was treating this as a game, with peoples lives as the pawn. In a way, this Chaos was much more dangerous than Kira, because Chaos seemed completely lacking sanity and morals, a dangerous combination, even if he wasn't as smart as Kira.

Though, honestly, he had a feeling this Chaos was very, very smart. The effortless switching between languages was flawless. He couldn't detect an accent in any of them, and though Chaos had settled in English he couldn't tell whether it was purposefully supposed to lead him to the conclusion that Chaos lived in an English speaking country like the United States or Canada, yet at the same time he could really be on a completely different continent. It was definitely a headache.

He wished he could have passed it off as an internet hoax, but on Chaos's blog there was a list of people he was going to kill. The blog had been created yesterday, and Watari confirmed that about two hours ago, all over the world people suddenly stopped, created a heart with there hands, and called out "Chaos loves me!" before dying. And this definitely confirmed that Kira too could kill in different ways – Chaos seemed sadistic in nature, seeing as the deaths generally involved lots of blood and trauma, some of the people even suffering for up to ten minutes.

There hadn't even been a pattern in the five murders so far – a middle-aged man, a seventeen-year-old girl, a well-known french celebrity, an old elderly man, and finally a prisoner, like with Kira, except he was just in prison for animal abuse. Out of the five deaths, he personally though the last one was the most gruesome. The man had tore his own eyeball out of his skull.

The detective was at his wits end. He couldn't even do the same thing to narrow down the location of Chaos as he had done with Kira, seeing as he had already done it before. Well he hadn't exactly expected for another person with Kira's powers to appear out of nowhere. This at least meant that it was either a weapon, or it was possible for another person to get the power.

L resisted the urge to sigh and called Watari, asking for a cup of tea with extra sugar. He was meeting the task force for the first time today and now he had two insane mass-murderers to hunt down instead of one.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone picking up the subtle hints I'm dropping? No? Darn. Tabitha's Shinigami appears next chapter. I'm going to begin starting off the chapters with a "blog update" from Chaos. Does that sound cool? Like with the poem in this chapter, and the poem in the last chapter.<strong>

**TRANSLATION:**

_I am Chaos. I am no god, nor am I justice. I am simply a human on this disgusting planet we have created. I have the power of Kira, though I have no morals. I can, and will kill anyone I wish too. Why? Because Kira and L have created a game I wish to play. For L, I can and will kill anyone that meets my fancy. With Kira, I am just another one of those criminals you wish to kill. I also know of the power you use to murder._

**Song of the Chapter: The Game of Life - Hatsune Miku (Fitting, ne?)**

**~Adra**


	3. Chapter 2

**Waaaaah procrastination. I was amazed to see how many reviews I've already gotten 0_0 Not very much going on in this chapter, but next one is more exciting 8D**

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

**Bree Renee: Sanity is overrated :P Glad you liked it 3**

**Mangafreak666: AWWW Your so sweet 8D I'm glad you liked it *w* I'm actually going through Ella and editing a few things, so when I'm done with that I'll be uploading chapters again ^^**

**Heiwa-San: I'm glad you like her! She's one of my favorite OC's too :3**

**Animelover1754: Glad you liked it :) Heres your update~**

**Creepylittlestory: Waaaah thanks for reviewing both chapters 8D I'm glad that you like the songs XD Its funny because I had actually been reading that fanfic as I read your review ^w^**

* * *

><p><em>Dear World,<em>

_I know your reading this. I know your scared, but your curious too, aren't you? This has been up for a day and I've posted only once, on my Youtube too. It's almost funny, isn't it?_

_My inbox was flooded, so many of the questions being, "Why?"_

_There's no doubt in my mind L and Kira are going to read this, so I'll oblige and answer. Because I can, I'm bored, and I just don't like humans in general._

_I'm not for certain whether L and Kira wish to play my game, so I'm giving them some... motivation. Your jobs are to contact me. If I can't speak to you, how can we play our game?_

_If I haven't heard from either of you in the twenty-four hours since this has been posted in a way that I honestly believe it's you, I will kill five more people in the Kanto region of Japan. And not five altogether – five people per each of you._

_If I hear from you, you win this round and I will further explain the rules of our game in a way not so public._

_Watch out world, five more people are dying today. Will you be one of them?_

_Chaos loves you._

* * *

><p>I wonder how most people react the night after their first kill. Do their minds not shut up and they just spend the night thinking to themselves, regretting? Maybe they are plagued with nightmares of guilt, voices whispering how evil they are.<p>

Honestly, having never personally met any murderers, I wouldn't know. But I slept amazingly last night, better than I had in months, despite only sleeping for three hours.

I could already see how this was effecting me. My smiles were more real, my face had more color, and I didn't even have to put concealer under the bag beneath my eyes. I had plans with two of my "friends" to go to the mall, no matter how much I wished not too. I had no plausible excuse, and I couldn't suddenly stop hanging out with them. Oh how much I wanted to write there names down.

Maybe I would. It depended on how annoyed I was at the end of the day. I had yet to kill in Indiana, though I had only killed eleven so far – Amelia, the five from last night, and the five from this morning. There names were branded into my mind, and to most of them I was apathetic. Besides Jacques Peterson, the prisoner convicted for the brutal murder of various animals.

It was fun making him die.

Seeing as it was News Years day, Angela and Natalie were excited to celebrate it with their best friend. They practically dragged me out of my house and into Natalie's little Volvo. I plastered a smile on my face, not paying attention as they chatted about how much fun we were going to have.

I spent the entire day with the brainless duo, buying over a hundred dollars in clothes I quite honestly hated. A pink American Eagle jacket, a pair of white skinny jeans that were uncomfortably tight, a pair of Uggs, a creme-colored sweater, and a very expensive dark burgundy gown that I really didn't want to buy, but apparently it "went great with my black hair, suited my figure perfectly, and looked amazing with my dark brown eyes."

Do you understand this? I don't. I don't wish to either. I'm rather positive my brain cells were committing suicide each time they spoke.

I was more than relieved to be dropped off at around 5:00pm. Father asked my generic questions every good father asks. "How was your day? Did you have fun? How are Natalie and Angela? You should invite them over to dinner sometime."

My dull life, void of excitement made a reappearance.

Throughout the dinner, I did what was expected of me as usual. Listened when Mother and Father spoke, laughed at each predictable joke and ate what was on my plate. I cleared off the table, kissed my father's cheek, hugged my mother and took a quick shower before heading off to my room.

Hulu, sleeping as usual, was curled up on my pillow. Kori padded in behind me jumping up onto my bed as I grabbed my laptop. The Death Note was stashed under a floorboard in the basement. I had no plans to get it anytime soon, having tore out thirty or so pages. If I wrote small, they would last for a very long time, and they were so much easier to keep hidden then a whole book.

That was part of my work from last night, among other things. I had actually taken a piece of the Death Note with me today, tucked into my bra for just in case situations.

I collapsed onto my bed, absently petting Kori. L and Kira still had a few hours to go before I killed the people in Kanto. so I couldn't do that.

With a sigh, I opened my Stephen King book. Maybe it would get me new ideas for tomorrows victims.

**X.x.X**

From the Shinigami Realm, Tabitha was being observed by two people. One of them a humanoid Shinigami, about seven feet tall with a black cloak over her features, though you could still see a hint of red hair from beneath the hood, along with their thin hands that extended into six inch long claws.

Beside the female shinigami was Rem, one of the few other females in the realm. The two had been friends for eons, and recently they had taken to observing humans. Generally Rem watched a Misa Amane, a girl she seemed to become attached too. The cloaked shinigami, on the other hand, was watching Tabitha.

"I still can't believe you dropped your note." Rem said in a resigned voice, glancing at her companion. "What is the point of doing all of this?"

The female Shinigami seemed to glance at Rem. "You know very well why I'm doing this. One, because I'm bored, and two because Ryuk screwed me over last time we played cards, not to mention the fact that he took Sidoh's note _again_." The cloaked figure grumbled, crossing her arms like a petulant child. Rem rolled her eyes.

"When are you giving your note to the Misa girl?" The reaper questioned after a moment of silence. Rem paused, seemingly thinking about something before apparently coming to a conclusion.

"Now, I guess. You should go check on your note as well." The white-haired woman said with a pointed look at her companion who nodded.

"I'll see you soon Remmy." She said, chuckling as she entered the portal.

**X.x.X**

Light hadn't heard of Chaos immediately. Of all people he heard about him from it was his little sister Sayu. She had brought it up at breakfast.

"Hey, Aniki? Did you hear?" She questioned, almost bouncing up in her seat as she ate her hard-boiled egg. Light gave her a curious look as he ate his own breakfast.

"Hear what?" He questioned, leaning forward slightly. His mother was in the other room doing laundry, so he could be curious without anyone getting very suspicious. Maybe she had seen something about L? An announcement?

Light had a few suspicions, yet they proved to be far from the truth.

"You seriously haven't heard yet? There's this new person with Kira powers!" She exclaimed and Light narrowly avoided freezing, instead masking his panic with a mask of innocent confusion.

"What do you mean?" He questioned. Sayu beamed – she always had loved telling stories.

"Well, Momo-chan texted me yesterday and told me to check out this Youtube video, right? It was called Welcome to Chaos or something. Anyway there was a robotic-y voice like L used talking about stuff but they spoke in a ton of different languages, but mostly English. They had translations in the description. Anyway, wait I wrote the whole speech thing on my phone, let me check." She exclaimed, reaching into her pocket. Light allowed his mask to fade for a moment.

It had to be a bluff – right? Maybe L had set it up to draw him out. Yes, yes that was probably it...

Sayu cheered, grabbing the small pink cellphone, hitting a few buttons before reciting the speech. "I am Chaos. I am no god, nor am I justice. I am simply a human on this disgusting planet we have created. I have the power of Kira, though I have no morals. I can, and will kill anyone I wish too. Why? Because Kira and L have created a game I wish to play. For L, I can and will kill anyone that meets my fancy. With Kira, I am just another one of those criminals you wish to kill. I also know of the power you use to murder." She paused for a breath, not noticing her brother's rapidly paling face.

Light wasn't one to curse, but he was doing a large amount of just that in his head. It had to be a bluff, it had to be a bluff, it had to be a bluff.

Sayu, after regaining her breath, finished up speaking. "I wonder who will win this game, and how many people will die because of it? Times ticking. Chaos loves you."

"Well, it's obviously a fake video right?" Light said delicately and Sayu surprised him by frowning slightly and shaking her head.

"No... Chaos has a blog too. I checked it out and he already posted a list of the people he killed. Apparently everyone died in different ways but they always shout, 'Chaos loves me!' right before they die. It's so scary – it could be anyone next, especially since he's gonna kill a bunch of people in Kanto if L and Kira don't do his challenge thing."

The auburn-haired boy had already been on the edge of a minor freak out – not only did he have to deal with L now but there was a mass murderer targeting innocent people, a person worse than L – but then he heard the last part and his voice turned sharp.

"He did what?" Sayu looked mildly shocked at Light's change in demeanor, so he quickly put the polite smile on his face once more.

Sayu glanced at him warily before shrugging. "Chaos is challenging Kira and L to a game. They have to contact him in a way that he believes him today or he'll kill ten random people in Kanto."

One word filtered through his mind.

_Shit._

**X.x.X**

It didn't take very long to finish the book. I could quite honestly say, if I ever had to marry, it would be to Stephen King. Maybe I should dedicate a few deaths to him... I had a few new methods I wished to try. A sadistic smirk flashed over my lips as I sat up stretching.

"Yo!" A voice suddenly called and, unlike most people, I froze instead of flinching, turning around with a blank expression upon my face. Kori blinked sleepily white Hulu hissed menacingly at the... thing.

It was very tall, nearly touching my ceiling, though it did have spindly black wings. The thing was humanoid, but it looked as if it had no fat or muscle, like it was literally skin and bones. It's skin was completely black – not in an African American way either, but pure black. It – actually, upon noticing it's faint curves I noticed I realized "it" was a she, had claw-like hands, flaming red hair and pure white eyes, with a gray cloak as her clothes.

"...Hello." I said politely. The female cackled, for there was no other word that could be used to describe the action.

"You don't even seem surprised!"

"If you don't mind me asking, who exactly are you?" I questioned, years of practice keeping me from betraying my minor confusion. Yes, there was a not-quite-human creature in my room. No, I wasn't scared, surprised definitely and a little curious.

Maybe the Death Note belonged to them? Hmm... death by humanoid creature. Sounded unique. Though, hopefully they didn't find it prudent to kill me yet, as soon as my life began getting interesting.

"I'm Lyra – your Shinigami."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't ally like this chapter E_E I procrastinated a lot writing it, but it's finally done! I'm on spring break this week, so I should update frequently :3 Oh, and tell me if I portrayed Light right 8D<strong>

**Song of the Chapter: John Wayne Gacy - Sufjan Stevens (Go listen to it :3)**

**~Adra**


End file.
